


Glorfindel The Hero – Killer of Plants!

by Glorfindel



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Animal Death, Battle, Humour, Killer Plant, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorfindel/pseuds/Glorfindel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flesh eating, killer plant is growing in Imladris. When the local animal population drops and the plant has grown its strangling vines all around the Last Homely House, the Elves suspect it might not be a wise idea to keep it around and so they decide to kill it.</p><p>The story includes: two naked male elves bathing, the plant killing Lindir's dog, hot elf sex, a discussion of Thranduil's sexual predilections, hungry elves and lots of elf warrior battle action!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorfindel The Hero – Killer of Plants!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The elves made me do it even though they belong to Tolkien; I make no profit and have no intention of making any.

Glorfindel was nearly at the end of patrol duty. He and the other warriors were glad that it was drawing to a close and had decided to bed down for the night early so as to make a good start the next day. Sleep came easily and the sentries never noticed the shadowy form that went beside Glorfindel and placed in the ground a small flowery plant. It was not that the sentries were not doing their job properly but that Saruman did not wish to be seen and so he wasn't. The next day, they arose early and Glorfindel spied the plant. When touched the plant seemed to shiver as though it were giggling because it was being tickled. The warrior found this amusing and thought that it might be a nice present for Erestor.

 

The patrol arrived home later in the day and Glorfindel raced to meet his new love.

 

"Erestor, look what I found in the forest," he laughed excitedly. "This is for you, my love."

 

Erestor grinned delightedly, "Oh look! It moves when I touch it; how enchanting, and such lovely flowers."

 

The plant was potted and remained in the sitting room whilst Erestor and Glorfindel shared a bath together. The plant was content to wait; there really wasn't much it could do at the moment but had already identified at least two of its future victims.

 

Glorfindel relaxed in the hot bath and was lying against Erestor's chest.

 

"This feels so good," he murmured, "it is good to be warm again, my love."

 

"Tell me again, how you found the plant."

 

"Well we went to sleep early so we could arrive home early; I couldn't stop thinking of you my love, and when I awoke there was the plant." Glorfindel turned onto his side as he was saying this and snuggled into Erestor's chest.

 

"You are so lovely; I have missed you," Erestor said softly, "are you very tired?"

 

The blond warrior snuggled further into his dark hair lover's chest and smiled "I am never too tired; you know that."

 

Erestor smiled then pulled Glorfindel up and kissed him, "Would you like a second early night?" he asked.

 

The next day Erestor woke early; he looked at Glorfindel and put a hand on either side of his head. He then kissed him, gently and firmly working his tongue between his lips until his lover responded. Glorfindel's sleepy gaze and murmurings caused Erestor to end the kiss and smile widely.

 

He rubbed the blond's nose with his own, "That was a nose kiss," he said happily.

 

"I've missed your silliness." Glorfindel laughed and rubbed his nipple against Erestor's own. "A tit kiss," he grinned.

 

Erestor pulled Glorfindel into him and held him tight. "I have to go to the council meeting this morning; you don't have to get up yet'

 

The warrior gave a luxurious stretch and teased Erestor, "Yes! I get to stay in bed whilst the evil one has to get up; life doesn't get any better."

 

Erestor gave a mischievous smirk, he pulled the covers back and slapped Glorfindel's ass.

 

"What was that for?"

 

"I'm the evil one," he chuckled.

 

"Get to that council meeting now, evil one," Glorfindel shouted in mock anger.

 

Erestor skipped off to the bathroom and then came out and put his clothes on. He picked up the plant and leant over his love.

 

"When I get back I want you to have had breakfast and be back in bed ready for me," Erestor looked intently at Glorfindel. "You have no choice," he added.

 

Glorfindel gave a small surprised smile and taunted, "I might just have breakfast in bed."

 

His dark haired lover raised an eyebrow, smirked and walked out of the room.

 

Erestor took his place in the council chamber and put the plant in front of him.

 

"What's that?" Elrond asked.

 

"It's a plant," Erestor replied as though to a small elfling.

 

"I know that," came the annoyed retort. "Why have you bought it here?"

 

"Glorfindel found this plant when waking from his last night on patrol; it was not there previously. Look what happens when I touch it."

 

The plant shivered as though it was being tickled when Erestor stroked it gently.

 

The other advisors, the councillors and Glorfindel's second in command were enchanted with the plant and the general consensus was that perhaps Glorfindel had been meant to find it, as he was Lord of the House of the Golden Flower and the plant had the prettiest yellow blossoms.

 

The plant enjoyed the adulation and made a mental note to attack everyone in the room as soon as it was big enough.

 

Erestor announced that he would take the plant back to his room and return after. As he made his way down the hallway the flowers on the plant started to wink at him and he smiled, then the flowers started to make soft little kiss pecks on the back of his hands.

 

"What a sweet little plant you are," Erestor cooed, stroking the main stem and watching the plant bend into his touch.

 

Erestor arrived back in the room and saw Glorfindel peacefully lost in reverie. He placed the plant on the table and walked out of the room. Glorfindel sat up immediately, his plan for being woken up by Erestor had not worked and now he was alone again. His eyes fell on the plant and he bid it good morning, he was amused and surprised when the plant waved a leaf at him.

 

The plant looked at Glorfindel and thought that the silly blond bimbo would be among the first to die; as soon as he was big enough.

 

Erestor went back to the council meeting, "I need to see you in private afterwards," he said to Elrond.

 

Some of the councillors asked for a cutting of the plant but Erestor dismissed their requests and told them to get to the point, which was about the trading of livestock with one of the outlying villages. After a very boring meeting Erestor and Elrond stayed behind and shared a pot of orange flower tea.

 

"Elrond, I'm uneasy about that plant," Erestor said, and told him just how Glorfindel had found it.

 

"It's cute," Elrond replied.

 

"So was Annatar as a baby."

 

"No need for sarcasm my old friend. Tell me why you are worried."

 

"How many plants move at will or respond and interact with other living beings that are not plants and how did Glorfindel notice the plant when it wasn't there before?"

 

"Hm… I see what you are getting at."

 

"Furthermore, I think Glorfindel was meant to find it and the plant was meant to capture our hearts so we wouldn't get rid of it."

 

"Then perhaps the Valar gave it as a gift to Glorfindel; it does have yellow flowers after all."

 

"Oh, come on Elrond! I feel in my bones it is a trick, my intuition screams that it is completely wrong."

 

"If it is your gut feeling then perhaps we should monitor the plant and see how this develops; after all, you could be wrong," Elrond added kindly.

 

"I hope I am, but I know I'm not," Erestor replied and sipped the rest of his tea. "Why do you always serve this stuff; it tastes like pee."

 

Elrond raised an eyebrow "You ever tasted pee?"

 

"Might have done," Erestor blushed, "accidentally."

 

Erestor walked back to his rooms and saw Glorfindel in bed waiting for him.

 

"How is our pretty little plant?"

 

"Our pretty little plant waved to me when I said good morning," Glorfindel answered, as proud as a father.

 

"Well, I think it should get some sunshine and fresh air," Erestor decided and put it onto the balcony and shut the doors.

 

Glorfindel threw the sheets off and opened his arms. Erestor's eyes swept over his lover's golden body and he growled in appreciation and walked towards the bed. He climbed in between Glorfindel's legs and drew them up to expose his hidden ring, positioned himself and said, "Glorfindel we have to talk."

 

"No!" was the pained reply. "Fuck first, talk later."

 

"I'm worried about that plant, it's not normal." Erestor maintained his position.

 

"What?" Glorfindel seemed incredulous.

 

"Try and stay with me on this," Erestor admonished, and then relayed the contents of his conversation with Elrond.

 

"All right! I agree it's strange," Glorfindel breathed, "don't keep me like this, please?"

 

"You beg most prettily, my love." Erestor flipped the cap off the bottle of oil, did a quick coating of the salient parts and pressed home.

 

The plant peered through the windows, its flowers as wide as saucers; what in Arda were those elves doing it wondered.

 

The plant grew and flourished, and as it did, Erestor became increasingly uneasy. The plant was large enough to be moved to the Hall of Fire and was very popular with everyone. It would wave at the children and kiss the backs of the elf maidens' hands and would shiver with seeming delight when stroked. The flowers on the plant would open and close with a winking gesture whenever an especially pretty elf walked by and this caused much amusement and no small measure of embarrassment for those not judged pretty enough. This continued for a while and then it was noticed that a cat had gone missing, followed by another cat, and then a small dog belonging to one of Celebrian's ladies in waiting. This was discussed in the council chamber and it was decided to move the plant outside just in case there was any connection; although, no one except Erestor and a half hearted Elrond believed this could be so.

 

The plant was placed by the gardeners in a nice sunny spot against the wall to the side of the balconies in the several storeys high living accommodation. Erestor was concerned that the plant had been put so close to the living quarters but Elrond decided not to move it again because Celebrian thought it looked nice where it was.

 

The plant flourished and grew stronger; its stalk became a massive winding trunk and its branches wound around the nooks and crannies of the balconies all the way along the living accommodation block. No birds sung anymore as there were none flying overhead or within the realm. The wild animals also kept a wide berth and stayed in the outer reaches of the forest, and trading parties refused to enter the hidden valley because their horses were too scared to cross the threshold. The plant had charmed everyone except Erestor, 'how could they be so blind', he wondered. For the first time since its inception Imladrians went without fresh food and had to rely on reserve stores of dried produce.

 

Elrond was perplexed, but at Erestor's insistence took the ring Vilya out of its hiding place and put it on his finger. The ring glowed brightly and the two elves walked around trying to find what had caused the ring to shine as it did. When they walked too far in the wrong direction it would dim but when they walked in the right direction it increased the intensity of the glow. Eventually they came to the plant and the glow was blinding. They turned around so as not to disturb the plant which they noticed was following the movements of a large dog. Branches and tendrils shot out and the plant shot a piece of itself into every orifice it possessed. The dog was unable to make a sound as its throat was blocked and it was unable to hear or see for the same reason. The animal writhed in agony and a large opening appeared in the trunk which contained many jagged teeth designed for tearing and shredding, studded in several rows to the back of the opening. Elrond and Erestor ran for cover into the nearby forest.

 

"I am so sorry," Elrond gasped, "I'm so sorry I didn't listen."

 

Erestor's eyes opened wide "Do you have any idea what it is?"

 

"I've never seen a plant with teeth," Elrond replied.

 

"Don't take that bloody ring off again, Elrond" Erestor warned, "this could have been prevented."

 

"Do you think the plant knew we were there?"

 

"Of course it knew we were there" Erestor said in low, urgent tones.

 

"How can you tell?"

 

"It killed the dog as a direct challenge to us; it was showing us what it could do. I'm trying to keep this simple for you."

 

"Erestor, forgive me for being stupid and blind, but if you persist in talking to me like this I will send you off to be Thranduil's sex slave for five years do I make myself clear?"

 

"It won't be any different from being his lover," Erestor observed.

 

"You were Thranduil's lover?"

 

"Yes," Erestor laughed at the memory.

 

"What's so funny," Elrond asked.

 

"He likes red ribbons stuffed up his arse, and when he has a blow job he likes them pulled out fast when he is coming." Erestor was on the ground howling with laughter.

 

"No!" Elrond exclaimed in disbelief and laughed just as hard as Erestor.

 

"He likes to dress up as Snow White; he keeps a set of seven well paid dwarves for that fantasy. He also likes to be caged and fed little bits of manky food and told he is a naughty boy; he's very big on role play. Once he dressed as a maiden and his guards tied him to a tree and he screamed for about an hour; I was supposed to rescue him dressed up as a knight but I couldn't be bothered. I rescued him after about five hours, blind drunk by this time saying that a dragon had waylaid me and challenged me to a drinking game in return for his life."

 

"Surely he didn't fall for that?"

 

"He winked at me and said that he was so excited because I had extended the game."

 

"He doesn't look the type," Elrond replied, looking incredulous.

 

"He is completely different in the bed chamber," Erestor said with a wide grin on his face.

 

Elrond looked serious, "I'm going to laugh every time I see him now."

 

"Well why not?" Erestor countered. "I always do."

 

Both Elves went back and gathered all the inhabitants of the house into the Hall of Fire.

 

Elrond called the meeting to order and motioned for Erestor to talk to the crowd.

 

"As you are all aware the plant that grew here in the Hall of Fire has been moved to the outside wall where it has grown immensely and has spread itself along the balconies of our living accommodation."

 

"Oh yes!" Celebrian interrupted. "That was my idea; it looks very pretty, don't you agree?"

 

"Shut up! This is serious" Elrond snapped in hushed tones to his wife; she glared angrily at him.

 

"I would ask that there are no more interruptions." Erestor continued, "We are not here to discuss the delights of balcony décor, but rather how to counter a threat to our very survival." The crowd gasped.

 

"We are living on food reserves as we have no access to fresh supplies until the trees bear fruit; there are no animals in the forest anymore, and humans from the outlying villages refuse to set foot in the valley because their horses are afraid. The the rumour is that the hidden valley and its inhabitants are cursed. Which it seems we are."

 

Erestor paused and took a drink of wine that Glorfindel had poured out for him.

 

"Elrond and I have identified the source of this curse as the plant. This has also been confirmed by the ring, Vilya." Erestor paused and looked at the crowd.

 

"While we were observing the plant it captured a dog and killed it. The animal died in agony," he added dispassionately, "and horrifically. Finally the plant ate it. It has a mouth filled with many pointed teeth in its trunk."

 

There was general loud murmuring and some expressions of disbelief but a large proportion of the crowd was with Erestor.

 

"Silence!" Elrond ordered. "We have to eradicate this plant or else it will kill us. I do not want to wait until an elfling has gone missing to spur us into action. Please continue, Erestor."

 

"Anyone who lives in rooms that are accessible to the plant will collect bedding, spare clothing and weapons and stay in the Hall of Fire until the danger is over. The healing rooms will be kept free in case there are any injuries and the accommodation block after one hour will be out of bounds and sealed with pink ribbons, which is the Lady Celebrian's idea, and also by guards which is Lord Glorfindel's idea." Celebrian always insisted that pink ribbons were used to block off areas that were closed.

 

Erestor raised his eyebrow when mentioning Celebrian, he thought that her heart was much larger than anything that might be inside her head and knew he would find a vicarious pleasure in explaining just how the dog had died to her. Should be good for at least two weeks of repentant behaviour, he thought and reflected that the last time he had managed to make her feel remorseful Elrond had walked around with the widest smile for at least three weeks.

 

Erestor faced the crowd once again, "Those who have rooms in the accommodation block will collect only the items I specified previously and will go in to the block in small groups so as not to alert the plant to their presence. All windows and balcony doors are to remain shut so the plant has no access to the inside; none of it must be allowed to escape when it is destroyed. All collections will be done in silence to minimise alertness to any presence. Melpomaen will organise the collections and all who live in the accommodation block are to go over to him in an orderly queue and follow his instructions."

Many of the crowd shifted over to where Melpomaen was standing. Erestor became aware of a sniffing noise behind him; Lindir was sitting by his harp, very distressed and being comforted by his two warrior lovers.

 

"I'm sorry about your dog, Lindir," Erestor said gently, "there was nothing we could do; it was very quick."

 

Lindir had owned the only large dog left in Imladris; the others had run away some time before, no doubt afraid of the plant. Lindir's dog, a large pit bull had remained faithful and had acted as a guide for him, because after being tortured by Sauron who drained the colour from his eyes, he could still see, but not very well. On a more positive note his white hair, which had been brown before, and his pale amber eyes meant that he was uniquely attractive and he had taken full advantage of the fact by bedding just about every warrior in Imladris. Lindir liked warriors and they liked him. Finally he had settled on the two he had now; he found that he missed their presence when they were away and they in turn had missed him. Love had blossomed and they now shared a large suite of rooms in Elrond's family block, which happily was nowhere near the plant.

 

"Lindir, I need your input, would you to stay with me today until it is all over?" Erestor asked and held out his hand. He looked at Lindir's two lovers and assured them he would be all right and told them to report to Glorfindel; they kissed and all three made promises to stay safe. Erestor linked arms with Lindir and they went over to Melpomaen.

 

"Random floors, Mel. Take your sword and go with them," Erestor said to his friend. "If they cannot be silent go in the rooms and get the belongings yourself."

 

Melpomaen nodded. Erestor knew that if anyone could be silent it was Melpomaen. His stealth and evasion of capture when stealing poisons from Sauron's keep before the Battle of the Last Alliance meant that he had legendary status as a spy. A pity, thought Erestor, that these exploits could not be recorded, because their methods of achievement might need to be used again. Erestor and Lindir then walked over to where Glorfindel was briefing his warriors.

 

Melpomaen organised the elves into groups, according to floor they lived on, and left them in the care of Tellon, one of the elves who worked in the library. Melpomaen insisted on absolute silence and stressed that the removal of items be done as quietly and as quickly as possible. Children were not to accompany them and neither was anyone whom Melpomaen judged likely to scream or cry out. Shoes were not to be worn as the noise of the steps might alert the plant. Until the belongings were retrieved the warriors would not be able to do battle.

 

Meanwhile, Glorfindel briefed his warriors. "The plant is stronger than any one elf, so I want no heroics," he commanded in a clear voice, but not talking loud as he was not able to assess just how much the plant could hear. "Now; we are going to have to use our weapons to hack it to pieces, so keep your wits about you. The kitchen staff are boiling large vats of pitch that are going to be set alight and we will spray the plant with it." Glorfindel smiled at Lindir, acknowledging him as the inventor of that particular killing method.

 

"When the plant is hit by the pitch, it will react, be sure to be out of the way, or else you will be harmed. There will be an order to fall back before spraying; any questions?"

 

There were none, so Glorfindel continued, "I have already sent a team to chop down a large tree. The trunk will be put in the plant's mouth so that it cannot be used. There will be three teams. The first team will be responsible for placing the tree trunk in the plant's mouth. The second team will be responsible for clearing the way so that the first team can do its job. You will need to use your swords for this and keep your wits about you as the plant kills by forcing its branches into every orifice in the body. We elves have at least seven points of entry," he smirked.

 

Glorfindel took a sip of water and continued, "The third team will take the pitch to the roof above the plant, set fire to it and pour after I give the command to fall back. I have a loud voice, you should all be able to hear me!"

 

The warriors split themselves into two teams; one made ready to fight and the other made their way to the kitchens.

 

Glorfindel turned to Erestor and hugged him. "No unnecessary heroics from you either. I know it was your present but we are going to have to kill it," he grinned.

 

Erestor gave a look of mock disappointment. "Well I want another present then."

 

Glorfindel smiled. "Let us both keep safe, and if you watch, as I know you will, then stay at a safe distance."

 

"I'm not stupid," Erestor replied.

 

"I know you're not. I just happen to care what happens to you." Glorfindel kissed Erestor lightly on the lips.

 

"And I care what happens to you, my love. You stay safe as well." Erestor stroked Glorfindel's face and kissed him.

 

Glorfindel then informed Lindir that both his lovers were in the pitch pouring team and the minstrel breathed a sigh of relief; it was the safest team to be on in his opinion.

 

"Lindir, what say you to a picnic whilst we watch them kill the plant?" Erestor suggested.

 

"What a jolly good idea."

 

Glorfindel snorted in mock disgust and bid them farewell. He walked over to the ground team to add further refinements to the plan of action.

 

"I used to be scared of Glorfindel," Lindir said "but he seems all right now."

 

"He is my very willing kitten," Erestor grinned. "Anyway he never used to be very nice to you or Mel, did he?"

 

"Well things are much better now. He is even nice to Mel."

 

"Well I just pointed out a few of his misconceptions and made him feel very contrite."

 

"You're very good at that," Lindir laughed.

 

"So is he, all of my misconceptions about him were pointed out to me. I became quite upset."

 

"Oh, that's not so good."

 

"No, it was good, it meant that he had to comfort me and that's how it all started." Erestor gave Lindir a cheeky wink and they both tittered.

 

"He is so controlling and strong, Erestor, and, forgive me for saying so, but so are you. I never thought you would end up with someone like that. How do you both survive?"

 

"He is not like that in our rooms," Erestor said with a wicked smile.

 

Lindir's hand flew up to cover his surprised grin and his eyes widened in amused disbelief, "You mean…?"

 

"Yes, he is my little kitten," Erestor chuckled and led the way over to the tea urn.

 

The Hall of Fire was filling up with bedding as Melpomaen escorted the small groups to their rooms and back again. When the last of the groups had arrived back in the hall the doors to the accommodation block were sealed with chains and guards placed there. Celebrian had not placed pink ribbons on the doors, she had felt pretty silly after Erestor had finished talking and blamed herself somewhat because she had insisted the plant be put against the accommodation block instead of being placed against an outlying brick wall at the end of the formal gardens.

 

 

Glorfindel led the ground team of elves outside and they positioned themselves well away from the plant. The plant positioned its flowers and opened them to look at the warriors. It was terribly amused and laughed loudly, opening its huge, ghastly mouth to do so.

 

Glorfindel motioned to the team of elves carrying the tree trunk and whilst the plant's mouth was open, and it was distracted by laughing so heartily, they lobbed the tree trunk into its mouth, wedging it open so it could not shut. The plant tried to remove the trunk with its tongue but Glorfindel leapt forward and sliced it in two. The teams on the ground fought off the attacking branches, vines and tendrils aimed at them by the furious plant and looked in fear as their leader was lifted up above their heads by a particularly strong vine. Glorfindel hacked at the vine and shouted to fall back as he saw the pitch team position themselves on the roof.

 

The teams on the ground faltered and Glorfindel shouted, "Don't worry about me; fall back."

 

The ground teams fell back and suddenly Glorfindel looked totally alone as he was waved in the air by the killer plant.

 

"Pour now," he yelled to the roof team.

 

The roof team hesitated; if they poured Glorfindel would surely be hit by the pitch.

 

"Do it!" he yelled and continued to hack away at the vine.

 

The pitch flew over the top of the wall and down onto the plant; setting it alight. Glorfindel was smashed against the wall, just as he had cut through the last piece of vine and he clung to a window ledge. A piece of rope was let down from above and he was hauled upwards to the roof. Once there, he told the warriors that they were to go to the other end of the roof and let themselves down with their ropes and cut the vines surrounding the balconies.

 

Glorfindel was worried; the plant had wound its vines so tightly around the balconies that it could not free the vines easily and so the whole front of the building was shaking and crumbling as the plant contracted in agony. The roots of the plant flew upwards and the elves who were not injured by this hacked away with their broadswords managing many clean slices which thwarted the attempts of the plant to free itself from the ravages of the pitch and the elves. Glorfindel was relieved to see that the tree trunk had remained firmly lodged in the plant's mouth, whereas if it had the wit to do so it could have removed it with one of its vines.

 

As this was happening Elrond and Tellon organised a massive bonfire to be built and it served to keep the residents busy and keep their minds off whether they would have loved ones and even homes to return to. When the fire was under way, Elrond went to the healing rooms to await the arrivals of the injured.

 

Melpomaen organised the boiling of more pitch and set those trained in archery near enough to hit the plant, but far enough away for safety. He was joined by Erestor and Lindir. Arrows were dipped in the fiery pitch and shot at the plant, whilst carefully avoiding the warriors battling the roots and vines. Lindir dipped the arrows and handed them to Erestor and Melpomaen so they could fire quicker. Glorfindel saw the overhead missiles and ordered the warriors to fall back and join the others hacking away at the balcony vines.

 

The plant writhed in agony; it was losing the battle. It had been burnt, its limbs and roots had been for the most part hacked off, a tree trunk remained wedged in its mouth and its tongue had been cut out by the blond haired bimbo, so it couldn't push the tree out, and, to cap it all, it was being hit by flying missiles of fire. The plant let go of its anger and reflected that perhaps it should have been better behaved; perhaps it should have just remained a sweet plant instead, but then considered that it was born of evil and had not really been guided to anything different. He had even had to watch the blond bimbo having awful things done to him, by the scary dark haired elf, whilst under the bed sheets, that had made him cry out loudly. The dark haired elf had cuddled him after and the blond had not tried to escape, but it felt sure from the noises that the blond had not enjoyed it, how could he? Surely the elves were evil if they were doing that to one another, it reasoned. As well, no one had missed the one elf that it actually had eaten; what did the elf say his name was, Gildor perhaps? It couldn't really remember as everything was becoming fuzzy and the blond bimbo was standing before him and shouting; trying to gain its attention. It tried to focus but it just didn't care anymore. The flowers pointed towards Glorfindel and then drooped. He stepped forward over the bits of cut vine, hacked branches and sliced roots and thrust the sword into the plant, just above the mouth. The thick trunk of the tree started to fall forward; death became a welcome release for the plant and its last thought was that if it was to be killed at all it would be by another who had also suffered. It reflected that its own torment was ending but the blond bimbo would always be tormented and made to cry out, when under the sheets, by the evil dark haired elf called Erestor. For a fleeting moment it erroneously felt sorry for the blond warrior and then it died.

 

A great cheer went up when the plant died. The main trunk and all the other pieces were collected and put onto the bonfire. A fingertip sweep was carried out of the area so that there was nothing left of the plant on the ground or around the balconies. Melpomaen had ensured that no parts of the plants had entered the rooms and so these were deemed safe to return to once the building had been inspected for safety.

 

A couple of warriors had concussion caused when the roots had shot out of the ground and had been given herbs for their headaches and nausea; otherwise Elrond was kept busy with minor injuries. Happily, there were no broken bones and most of the warriors just needed dressings for superficial scraping wounds caused by being hit by the plant. It could have been much worse, Elrond reflected.

 

Lindir's two lovers both joined him and there was much hugging and kissing. They animatedly told him of their parts in the battle and he told them of his part in dipping and supplying the arrows.

 

"I think that was when the plant was well and truly beat," one of his lovers said.

 

"Let us go off and have a hot bath," Lindir suggested. "You two are so hot and sweaty; so covered in dirt and so attractive…"

 

The two warriors smirked and looked at Lindir. They took him off in the direction of the house and their suite of rooms.

 

Glorfindel made sure that he knew the whereabouts of all the warriors and was able to inform the respective families where they were, while Erestor walked around the house with a building safety advisor and noted any repairs that needed doing, what rooms could be returned to and which ones couldn't. Some time later they met up and hugged each other. Erestor noticed Glorfindel's sharp intake of breath.

 

"Are you hurt?" Erestor enquired.

 

"The plant grabbed hold of me by the waist when I cut its tongue out; and then I was smacked off the wall when the pitch was thrown over it, but I'm all right."

 

Erestor was glad that he hadn't seen any of that and demanded that Glorfindel go to the healing hall at once, but the blond warrior refused saying that his armour had protected him.

 

"All right then," Erestor said, "Let's go back to our rooms and give you a bath. Let me wash you, my love."

 

Erestor moved closer and kissed Glorfindel; he stroked the tip of his ear and then said, "You stink!"

 

"Even so," Glorfindel countered, "I still smell better than you."

 

"Bath time, now," Erestor ordered and pulled Glorfindel to their rooms.

 

In the end, everyone was able to return to their rooms; Elrond was able to discharge everyone from his care and join Celebrian in their rooms. Tellon had stayed with the fire until it had burnt every last piece of plant; Melpomaen had held a debriefing for those who felt they needed it and a celebration was ordered for the next day.

 

Most of the families spent time together and those who had no families sought time with each other in the Hall of Fire. There was an air of quietness in the building, but in the Hall of Fire there was much battle related laughter as each described their part in it or what they saw.

 

Erestor undressed Glorfindel carefully; he knew he was injured and that he was in no small amount of pain. When the under-shirt was removed Erestor could see several bands of bruising around Glorfindel's middle, and his back was covered with various discolourations and breaks in the skin. Glorfindel looked down at himself and raised his eyebrows in surprise. After a very careful bath, Erestor applied arnica salve to the bruising and cuts and put Glorfindel to bed.

 

"If you're in pain tomorrow I'm getting Elrond to see you."

 

Glorfindel agreed; he was too tired not to, and went to sleep. Erestor lay beside him and held his hand; he didn't want to hurt him further by cuddling him.

 

In the morning, Erestor awoke and was pleasantly surprised to see Glorfindel with a tray of breakfast for them both. He said that he felt much better and settled down beside Erestor.

 

They ate their food; they couldn't remain serious for long and Glorfindel squeaked with surprise when Erestor ran a cream cake over his chest and started to lick it off. Glorfindel halted Erestor and put the tray to the side.

 

"Continue," he said, and lay back enjoying the delicious licking tongue flicking his nipples.

 

Erestor moved between Glorfindel's legs and continued to lick. "I don't think there was any cream down there," Glorfindel volunteered innocently.

 

"There will be," his dark haired lover growled.

 

Erestor worked downwards and licked the underside of Glorfindel's heavy arousal, causing his breathing to quicken, and then he did lots of tiny licks over the head until Glorfindel came in his mouth.

 

"Told you there would be cream," Erestor said smugly and kissed Glorfindel, letting him taste his own salt sweetness.

 

Glorfindel pulled his legs up and through half lidded eyes said in his most sultry tones, "Fuck me, before I kill you, like I did to that plant!"

 

Erestor screeched with laughter, and then he oiled himself and pushed inside his lover.

 

Glorfindel groaned and told Erestor that he loved him.

 

"I'm glad the plant didn't kill you, my love."

 

"Less talking Erestor…"

 

"How good does that feel?" Erestor teased, moving steadily.

 

"Very."

 

"It feels good to me too."

 

"Erestor…"

 

"You nearly threw it all away by being a hero again didn't you, you selfish shit." Erestor slapped Glorfindel on the leg, hard.

 

"Erestor, again, do it again."

 

Erestor slapped the other thigh and Glorfindel cried out for him to do more.

 

"When the plant was wrapped around you did you fantasise it was me," Erestor asked in his softest of tones. "Did you hope that one of its vines would work its way through your armour, into your loincloth and push inside you?"

 

"Um, No…?"

 

"Yes you did." Erestor dug his fingers into Glorfindel's hips and speeded up. Glorfindel came so loud that Elrond, who was in his room two suites away, seriously considered either building them their own place of having soundproofing put in.

 

Erestor and Glorfindel lay in each others arms. Glorfindel was still bruised but he felt so good.

 

"Run me a bath?" he asked Erestor.

 

"Run your own bath."

 

"Oh come on! I am a hero."

 

"I will run a bath, my love," Erestor said kissing his lover on the face, "but only because I want one. Heroes do not live to an old age, you have already found that out once, and I'm damned if you are going to need the lesson twice."

 

Later that evening there was a large celebration and the warriors were cheered especially; because of their fearless bravery.

 

When Glorfindel entered the Hall there was an outstandingly loud cheer. The warrior smiled and turned to Erestor. "This is why I am a hero," he smirked.

 

Erestor dug him in the side with one of his fingers; Glorfindel grimaced.

 

"Ow! That hurt."

 

"So what! You like pain," was the retort.

 

Erestor and Glorfindel smiled to the crowd as though nothing had happened. "I am on top tonight and you are going to suffer," the warrior whispered.

 

Erestor kept his smile wide and replied in low tones that only they could hear "It's not going to happen and you know it."

 

"Damn."

 

"Don't worry my love, I have forgiven you. Tonight will be the best you have ever had."

 

"Every night is the best when I am with you," Glorfindel replied, and felt his hand held just a fraction tighter.

 

Lindir sat on a couch with one of his lovers, impatiently waiting for the arrival of the other one. Eventually, he appeared and gave a cloth covered basket to Lindir. The cloth was moving around, so Lindir quickly took it off and gasped as he saw the most adorable, sweet little pit bull puppy.

 

"I got it from one of the human settlements," his lover explained. "It was quite far out, so it took longer than I thought I would."

 

"Thank you, thank you so much." Lindir was delighted and held the puppy up for everyone to see.

 

Erestor looked over to where Lindir was sitting and smiled. He felt warm next to his love; they held hands and snuggled close.

 

"Life doesn't get any better than this does it," he said to Glorfindel.

 

"No my love." Glorfindel smiled at his dark haired lover, "And you know what?"

 

"What?"

 

"We have this forever."


End file.
